1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are devices in which a material emits light in response to electric energy applied thereto, particularly, energy generated by the recombination of electrons and holes in a semiconductor junction. The LEDs are widely used as light sources of illumination apparatuses and/or backlight apparatuses of large liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and thus the development thereof is continuously being conducted.
Recently, the range of applications of LEDs has been gradually broadened to include light sources in high-current and high-power applications. Accordingly, a light-emitting device structure having improved light extraction efficiency is desirable.